


Magic

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [29]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: romantic kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Marian woke to Fenris watching her, his head propped up with one hand. “Mmm, good morning,” she murmured, smiling at him as she stretched.

"How did you make me love you?" the elf asked, his eyes never leaving her face, even though the blanket had slipped to expose her chest.

"Magic," Marian said, rolling onto her side as well and draping an arm over his shoulder.

Fenris stiffened, his eyes narrowing at his unlikely lover — who also happened to be a mage.

Knowing where his mind went, Marian shook her head. “Not a spell,” she corrected. Her hand slid along his skin to rest over his heart. “ _Magic_.”

Relaxing again, Fenris allowed a small smile to tilt the corners of his mouth. “I do love you,” he said.

"I know. I love you, too." Marian leaned into him, bringing her lips to his in a long, slow kiss. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him as his tongue parted her lips and they lost themselves in each other.


End file.
